Gradien?
by Himesa.RiKa
Summary: Berapa gradien otak kalian?/ Author-san, apa itu gradien?/ gradien itu apa –ssu?/ gradien itu artinya kemiringan –nodayo/ dengan kata lain, Author menanyakan kemiringan otak kita/ kenapa kita yang di Tanya! /karena memang begitu *nyam*/ / Hanya kumpulan Drabbel tentang kemiringan otak/ Warn: HUMOR GARING/ khu khu.../ / RnR please XD/ / 2!
1. Chapter 1

**GRADIEN**

* * *

**Warning: Abal, absurd, mungkin typo, gaje, garing, HUMOR GAGAL**

**Chara: GOM**

**Rate: K**

**Miring?**

*istirahat*

"Mine-chin… aku haus…"

"beli aja sendiri!"

"murasakibara-kun, kebetulan aku mau ke kantin, kau mau apa?, biar aku sekalian belikan."

"hee~~, terimakasih kuro-chin. Aku mau Mi*one aja…" **/produk di sensor yaa._.**

"baiklah Murasakibara-kun"

*kuroko pergi ke kantin*

.

*kuroko balik dari kantin*

"ini Murasakibara-kun"

"termakasih kuro-chin"

"hm…"

"ada apa Shintarou?"

"aku pernah melihat iklan minuman itu –nodayo"

*Kise ikut nimbrung*

"ohh, aku juga pernah melihatnya –ssu"

"aku juga pernah…, aku penasaran, kenapa mereka bisa miring begitu ya?"

"kalian pikir saja… coba pakai otak kalian…"

*perintah Akashi Absolute, jadi semuanya mikir*

# yang di otak Murasakibara

"mungkin… *nyam* hm… *nyam* ga tau… *nyam*"

# yang di otak Kuroko

"ya, tinggal di miringkan saja"

# yang di otak Kise

"mungkin mereka dimiringinnya pake tali –ssu…"

#yang di otak Aomine

"kalian gak usah mikir susah-susah deh, kan gampang, tinggal pake tombol '_italic'_ yang ada di Microsoft Word"

#yang di otak Akashi

"kalian mikir pake otak atau pake apa sih, tentu saja itu trik kamera bodoh!"

*lalu mereka ber'oh ria*

* * *

"hm… Rika-cchi, menurutmu bagaimana –ssu?"

#yang di otak Rika

"ga tau ah, gelap…" *kabur*

*langsung di lempar gunting sama Akashi*

"mari kita doakan kesehatan Rika –nodayo"

*berdoa dimulai*

.

.

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**Rika tau ini pendek dan Rika juga tau kalo ini garing… *nyahahaha, peduli amet, ini garing ato enggak XD***

**Ini cuman ide ngelewat aja… u_u**

**Dan ff ini mungkin bakalan di lanjutin sama drabbel pendek lainnya…**

**.**

**Ada yang mau ngasih saran?**

**Follow?**

**Fav?**

**Pm?**

**REVIEW?**

***flame gak masuk di pilihan***

**Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRADIEN**

* * *

**Warning: Abal, absurd, mungkin typo, gaje, garing, HUMOR GAGAL**

**Rate: K**

**Chara: Midorima**

**#2**

**Rrr?**

[01:23 dini hari]

Rrr…

Rrrr…

Rrrrr…

"uhm…"

"mm… hem…"

Rupanya ada yang terbangun…

"dimana ini…?"

Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyesuaikan matanya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

_Gelap…, ah, iya, sepertinya tadi ketiduran di depan tv… jam berapa ini?_

Dia mengangkat tangannya bermaksud melihat jam tangannya.

Percuma, terlalu gelap, dia tidak bisa melihatnya

-gelap?

_Sepertinya mati lampu…_

…

Rrr…

Rrrr…

Rrrrr…

"WUAA?!"

Seseorang dengan surai hijau lumut itu tiba-tiba melonjak (melompat) dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"APAAN ITU –nodayo?!"

Ternyata dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di bawah tempat ia duduk tadi…

Ketakutan setengah mati…, lagi gelap-gelapan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang bergetar ada di bawahnya.

Jadi, sekarang dia posisinya lagi duduk di lantai sambil ngatur nafasnya (tadi habis kaget)

setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, dia beranjak dari lantai, berniat untuk pergi ke dapur mencari lilin.

Dia sudah berada di sebelah depan menuju ke dapur(?), tiba-tiba terdengar suatu bunyi….

Rrr…

Rrrr…

Rrrrr…

DEG

_Su-suara apa itu –nodayo?!_

Dengan nafasnya yang tercekat (?), dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan

*dia ketakutan pemirsa*

Bulu kuduk sudah berdiri…

Kini pandangannya ter'arah ke belakang tempat tadi dia duduk

_Se-sepertinya suaranya berasal dari situ –nodayo, tu-tunggu_

Ternyata dari arah yang –menurutnya asal dari suara aneh tadi, terlihat suatu cahaya…

_Cahaya apa itu?!, apa… bo-bola api?! (?)_

Dia makin ketakutan tiga perempat mati

…

Dengan seperdelapan keberaniannya yang tersisa, dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati asal suara aneh dan cahaya itu…

Dan ternyata…

*jreng-jreng-jreng –piano ala horror-*

KLIP!

Lampunya tiba-tiba nyala. Semua jadi kelihatan lagi.

Berhenti sebentar menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya, lalu kembali teringat _sesuatu yang bergetar, yang berbunyi aneh, dan bercahaya_

Ia berjalan mendekati sofa di depan tv, dan melihat…

Hapenya terselip di sofa…

…

"jadi, itu hanya hape…"

Dinyalakannya hapenya itu dan melihat

_**Message : 2**_

_**Miss call : 1**_

Di bukanya pesan yang pertama

_**JUAL alat pengusir tikus…-**_

_Ternyata hanya sms promosi_ (sms promosi kan kadang suka sms malem-malem)

Lalu pesan yang kedua

_**Shin -chan!, di tempat ku mati lampu!, apa di tempatmu juga?**_

_Takao…_

Dan ternyata telefon yang tidak terangkat itu juga dari Takao.

Rrr…

Rrrr…

Rrrrr…

'_**Bakao' calling…**_

Dia langsung menjawabnya dan langsung nyerocos (?)

"Bakao!, kamu hampir bikin aku jantungan tau!, aku kira ada apaan…"

"hah?, apa maksudmu Shin –chan?" *Takao ga ngerti apa-apa*

*tuut-tuut-tuut*

.

.

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**Rika tau ini pendek dan Rika juga tau kalo ini garing… *nyahahaha, peduli amet, ini garing ato enggak XD***

**Ini cuman ide ngelewat aja… u_u**

***yaa, pokoknya, intinya ma, si Midonya ketakutan we-_-"**

****makasih juga yaa, yang udah nge review, Review lagi ;)**

**.**

**Ada yang mau ngasih saran(ide)?**

**Follow?**

**Fav?**

**Pm?**

**REVIEW?**

***flame gak masuk di pilihan***

**Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**


End file.
